inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Tornado DD
Fire Tornado DD '(ファイアトルネードDD, ''Faia Torunedo Daboru Doraibu, lit. Fire Tornado Double Drive) is a combination shoot hissatsu in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Muteki One' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Gouenji Shuuya ' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Kurosaki Makoto''' Info (GO) This hissatsu is the combination of two Fire Tornado. It is very similar to Double Tornado and Fire Tornado. Tenma and Tsurugi create this hissatsu to break through Senguuji Yamato's keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO game. In the anime, it was seen in the end of the Episode 40 that Tsurugi asked Tenma to try to learn Fire Tornado DD. In the Episode 41, they try to but failed. It will be completed in the final against Dragonlink. It finally made its debut in Episode 44. It broke King Fire and scored the third goal against Dragonlink. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) Fire Tornado DD made its debut in Chrono Stone series at Episode 23, where it was used to score a goal against the members of Zanak Domain. In the Chrono Stone game, it evolved into Fire Tornado TC. Info (InaDan movie) It was used in the crossover movie in a combined attack with Inazuma Legend Japan´s Inazuma Break and Last Death Zone to destroy the Holy Road stadium scoreboard in order to get rid of the LBX army. Usage First two people would spin around and create a fire which surrounds them by spinning, later both goes up and kick it towards the goal with one leg of each person. Slideshow Anime Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 1.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 2.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 3.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 4.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 5.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 6.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 7.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 8.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 9.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 10.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 11.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 12.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 13.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 14.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 15.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 16.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 17.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 18.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 19.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 20.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 21.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 22.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 23.PNG Chrono Stone Game (Armed Version) Fire Tornado DD Armed 2.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 4.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 5.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 6.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 7.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 8.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 10.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 11.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 12.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 13.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 15.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 16.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 17.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 18.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 20.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 21.png Fire Tornado DD Armed 22.png Video Anime Movie Game Chrono Stone Game (Armed Version) Wii Trivia *In the GO game, Tenma is on the right and Tsurugi is on the left, but in the Chrono Stone game they have switched places. Category:Combination Hissatsu Category:Fire Hissatsu